


[Art] Basket-weaving

by chacusha



Category: Brother Bear (2003)
Genre: DAM Exchange treat, Fanart, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: Art of Denahi, inspired by his line in the movie, "It took me two weeks to make that basket."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: 2020 Disney Animated Movie Exchange (DAM Exchange)





	[Art] Basket-weaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).




End file.
